desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Ji Ning/Techniques
Techniques and Arts Formations *'Spirits, Earthly Fiends' - A sword formation with a total of 108 flying swords gifted to Ji Ning by his senior apprentice-brother after his dao debates. * Palaces Sword Formation - A simple sword formation for use with the Nine Yang Sword Formation that consists of nine flying swords, it was only used during the Dao debates. * Thousand Sword Formation - Ninth Level (Keeps changing depending on the grade of swords used, higher ranked swords => harder to control). * Sword Formation - A flying sword formation that uses the profound mysteries of the elements of Water and Earth, secrets of the Grand Dao of Qiankun, and is unleashed through the Grand Dao of the Sword. Created by Daofather Heavenrake. * Thousand Swords Formation - Developed by Patriach Subhuti using the Thousand Sword Formation as its base, however it is far more powerful. * Duality Thousand Supremes Formation - A sword-formation formed by a set of five hundred extremely Yin-aligned ‘Sole-Ki Frost Swords’ and five hundred extremely Yang-aligned ‘Qiangang Inferno Swords’. They could combine into the Yin-Yang Duality Thousand Supremes Formation. * Punisher Formation - This formation requires a commander, a thousand Celestial Immortals, and a hundred thousand Loose Immortals working in unison to form a Xingtian Divinity that is comparable in power to a True God. *'Rahu Formation' - It's far more complicated and profound than the Heaven Punisher Formation. It was based on some of the mysteries behind the divine body of the deceased alien invader, Rahu. When executed, the formation would allow for the creation of a Rahu-body. *'Fire Jindan Smelting Technique' - Creates two formation diagrams to smelt the users Jindan and upgrade it from a 3rd to second rank Jindan, it requires both Iceheart pith and Ninefire lava. *[??? formation]- '''A formtion consisting of 99 World Level Experts. *Duality Formation' - Combines lightning and water in a formation to fight. Ji Ning uses this to fight with the Dao lightning and Dao water in his body, since he is incapable of using Novessence Thunder and Novessence Water. *'Flamehell Annihilation Formation' - A destructive black flame that cultivator call it as ‘Decimatus Flames’ where can kill everything or everyone that is below the Autarch level.The seven core prison are the heart of the formation of jadefire realm.The passageways which all are interlinked outside the prision with traps and barrier.Ground trap and barrier cant kill a Hegemons but above the ground have trap and barrier to kill Hegemons.Their is two stage of control the first stage is 'flower petal formation' which can control the passageways and the trap and the barrier in it.The last and total control stage is ‘flower stamen formation’ where he can control all the prison and even able to see and enter the hidden energy source room. Divine Abilities # 'Hand' - 7th Stage # 'Idol' - Mastered World God Section # 'Evasion' - Mastered. # 'Transformation' - Mastered. # 'Heads, Six Arms' - Mastered. # 'Finger Art' - Mastered. # 'Vajra' - Basic. # 'Thunderbolt Eye' - Basic. # 'of the Luminous Heart' - Basic. # 'Dragon’s Eye' - 2nd Stage. # 'Arcane Art' - Mastered. # 'Archery - ( 5th Stage Heartforce ) Mastered # '''Wind of the Nine Heavens - ( Developed by Patriach Subhuti ) Mastered. # apocalypse # Melodies of Virtue - Basic. # Evasion - Basic. # Lightning Serpent - Mastered. # Elements Annihilation - Basic. # Statue - Basic Stage # Seals Sword Dao - Acquired from Emperor Mirrorsnow after becoming his disciple. Allows a half-step Daolord body to be on par with''' a First-Step Daolord, but is useless to Ji Ning as he has the Azureflower Region, which runs out of power far slower than the Five Seals Sword Dao but has the same effect. # 'Dao Body- '''Acquired from the deceased Sword Hegemon in the Genesis Lands of the Alternate Universe. It is a protective divine ability which allows Daolords to train in it. The ability at its peak allows a Daolord to have a body akin to a supreme eternal weapon. Ning trains in this divine ability and was successfully able to make his body comparable to a low-grade Eternal weapon. He has recently made his body comparable to mid-grad Eternal weapon. Divine Sense Techniques These are basic soul arts that can be used whether or not you have heartforce. * 'Art - Distracts an opponent by vibrating their soul. * Art - Dominate's an opponent's soul, causing them to fall into a state where information can be obtained. * Of The Mind - Slightly stronger than the Soulshaker Art. * Slayer Art - 'used to extinguish an opponent’s soul, an art used for divine souls to engage in battle. * 'Soulscour - a technique which soulscours the victim, giving the user all of the victim's techniques . Cultivation Techniques Ki Refining Techniques * Element Art - Mortal rank Ki refining technique (Water Element). * Watersource - Immortal rank Ki refining technique (Water Element). * Sutra - Great Firmament rank Ki refining technique (Water Element). Fiendgod Body Refining Techniques * Diagram Of The Nine Heavens - True God rank Body refining technique * World God - World God rank Body refining technique Visualization Techniques * Visualization Technique * Elder God Visualization '- Elder God rank Body refining technique Sword-Arts 'Sutra * Drizzling Rain. * Rain Line. * Raindrop Pierces Rocks. * Thin Streams Flow Forever. * Tempest Curtain. * Watertight. * Eternally Fresh Waterflow. * Merciless Waterflow. Sword * Thunderflash Flint. * Blazing Thunderclap. * Moth Flies Into the Flame. Sword *Lustrous Sword-Heart. *Manifold Thistlethorns. *Sudden Sword-Light. *Sun In The Sky. *Moonlight Hiding The Sword. *Grand Dao Domain. *Horizontal Sword Execution. *Immortal-Devil. *Sword Roaming The Three Realms. *Relentless Advance *Dragons Warring In The Wild *Cleaving Heaven And Earth Five Elements Sword *Drizzling Rain. *Azureflame Duality Sword. *Tripartite Lotus Sword. *Flowing Water Sword. *Neo-Tripartite Lotus Sword. Sword Art (Known as the Nameless Sword Art until Book 27, Chapter 14) * stances: 1.‘Heartsword’ stance / 2.‘Killsword’ stance / 3.‘Great Firmament’ stance / 4.‘Horizon’s Edge’ stance / 5.‘Silent World’ stance / 6.‘Unicorn’s Heart’ stance / 7.‘Cosmic Heart’ stance / 8.‘Ineffable’ stance / 9.‘Blissheart’ stance / 10.‘Killheart’ stance / 11.‘Teardrop’ stance / 12.‘Swordtide’ stance / 13.‘Snowland Blood’ stance / 14.‘Remorseless Unto Death’ stance / 15.‘One Sword, One World’ stance (8-10=first tier, 11-12=second tier, 13-14=third tier, 15=final tier Heartseal sword-art Before Emperor Mirrorsnow succeeded in his Daomerge, he obtained an Eternal sword-art known as the Heartseal sword-art. This sword-art has a total of fifteen stances. Ji Ning acquired this sword art from Emperor Mirrorsnow after becoming his disciple. Brightmoon Sword-Arts / Omega Sword Dao * Brightmoon Sword-Art / Omega Sword Dao. ''An original, self-created sword-art. Ning's sword-art, unlike any other, encompasses every aspect of the Dao of the Sword. It can be soft and ghostly, brutal and dominating, fast and unpredictable. In fact, once Ning gained the proper insight and touched upon the true essence of the Dao of the Sword, as well as fused the multiple Supreme Daos comprising this sword-art, the Brightmoon Sword-Art transformed into an exalted Omega Dao. * ''Soleheart Stance Sword-Intent. A stance suited for facing a single opponent. Originally, Ning could only transform both of his swords into black holes, but after gaining further insight and realizing that he could summon power from every sword and form a single black hole with himself at the center, the Soleheart stance truly evolved into a Supreme Dao of Defense. It's purpose is to absorb and ablate the power of incoming attacks. On rare occasion, however, Ning has used the power of the black holes to grind lesser foes into dust. * Blood Drop Stance Drop Sword-Intent. The simplest, but fastest and most direct stance of the Omega Sword Dao. Once a piercing stab, after Ning found inspiration in a mortal (and future disciple) in another world, it transformed into a Supreme Dao with a drill-like effect that could completely penetrate spacetime. * Heavenbreaker Stance Sword-Intent. ''A brute force stance. Ning can channel his divine power into his swords, increasing their mass and power, allowing him to deliver a fierce strike that can completely annihilate both his surroundings and his enemies. It was stated that in the face of a strike from Ning's Heavenbreaker stance, 10,000 Daolords would perish. * ''Yin-Yang Stance Sword Domain. ''Ning's Yin-Yang stance is suited for facing multiple opponents. During the Silvercloud World trial, Ning evolved the Yin-Yang stance into the Yin-Yang Sword Domain, which allowed him to summon a domain that can be created from multiple sources; sword-light, lightning and water, lumisword godwings, and the grand diffraction sword-art. It can also be combined with Ning's heartworld. * ''Shadowless Stance Sword-Intent. ''With a speed second to only that of the Blood Drop Sword-Intent, this is a ghostly, unpredictable sword-art that is often said to be an assassination art. It allows Ning and his swords to become completely invisible. He could originally be tracked by godsense, however, Ning further improved his Shadowless stance and corrected this error. In fact, this recent breakthrough allowed him to acquire a unique Undying Form. With his Undying Form, Ning can transform into fire, water, darkness, and many other elements to absorb the power of incoming strikes remain completely unharmed. Heartforce Techniques Alongside Fiendgod Body Refining and Ki Refining, Heartforce is the third type of cultivation. Not only does it reinforce Ning mentally and physically, it can allow him to control the emotions of an enemy. He can freely manipulate those with flawed hearts or less powerful souls, trap them in illusions, read and erase memories, as well as many other mystical abilities. * Heartforce Soul Technique: Ning can boost the strength of his soul using heartforce. * Heartseep Technique: Ning can forcefully bind magic treasures using heartforce. * Heartforce Soul-Lock Technique: Ning can seal off his soul using heartforce, increasing his chances of withstanding an attack from another heartforce cultivator. * Heartforce Scan: A heartforce version of divine sense. * Heartforce Manual: An unknown set of heartforce techniques gifted to Ning by Bertulu. * Eradicator- Ning's personal heartforce ability. It allows him to silently attack the soul, extinguishing the soul completely if the person is weak, or perhaps stunning them if they're strong enough to resist. * Dreamlands - Unfettered Dreamlands allows Ning to apply heartforce to the truesoul of his enemy, secretly trapping them inside an illusory world. The purpose of this illusory world is to grant the victim their perfect reality, lulling them to willingly want to remain trapped. *Dreamworld - Dreamworld is a heartforce technique made by daolord featherdress as an illusion technique in the heartforce legacy in the astral islands. *Dreamstar - Dreamstar is an illusion technique ji ning made based of the dreamdust runes. * Heartworld: The strongest ability of any Heartforce cultivator. It allows Ning to summon an enormous world that can crush his opponents and bind them. Ning can also sense anything within the range of his heartworld, making it useful for scanning dangerous areas. It can also be combined with his Yin-Yang Sword-Domain, vastly improving the strength of both. This is but a few of many things the heartworld is capable of. Special Arts '''Ninespace' - Ji Ning formed an azure lotus in his sea of consciousness after mastering the Nine Chaos Seals. It eats heartforce, divine power, and Immortal energy to give birth to mist energy within it. When it is extremely dense, it turns into a drop of water that cannot exit the body, and cannot transform eternal or autarch level energy. As an Elder God/Ancestral Immortal, he could store thirty-six drops of it and when using it, surpassed the limits of the Heavenly Daos, the level of a World God. As a World-level expert, he could store 108 drops, and could reach the speed and strength of a Samsara Daolord when using it. As a First-Step Daolord, he could store 1111 drops, and it allowed him to reach the level of a Fourth-Step Daolord with his body alone. Azureflower-an improved version of the ninespace technique with 10 seals developed by Ji Ning. The mana generated by the azureflower can exit the body. The azureflower can transform eternal and autarch level energy. Novessence Thunder - One of the nine secret arts developed by Daolord Allgod. It has two parts, first part for World Gods and the second part is for Daolords. In the part for World Gods the user takes nine specific types of chaos lightning into their body to form lightning foundations and then merges all nine chaos lightning together into one powerful lightning and can use that lightning to attack. In the part for Daolords the user attract nine specific Dao lightning. The user then merges the nine Dao lightnings together into creating one powerful lightning and can use that lightning to attack. Daolord Allgod was able to use this secret art along with his other eight secret arts, to contend with Eternal Emperors. Two of the nine types of Dao lightning are Firecloud Lightning and Watersmoke Lightning. Ji Ning acquired this secret art after passing one of the trials set up in the Allgod Estate. Ning has completed the World God section of the technique and he currently has formed all nine lightning foundations and has seven types of the Dao lightning. He can also combine the Dao lightning and Dao water to use the Heptastar Duality Formation to fight. After learning about alchemy from the Paragon of Pills, Ning was able to combine 4 of the dao lightnings together into a Quadressence thunder. Recently after becoming a Daolord of the 1st step Ning was finally able to combine all 7 of the dao lightnings together to create Septessence thunder technique. He is able to combine the attack together with Septessence water technique in addition to the Yin-Yang Sword Domain of the Omega Sword Dao instead of just using sword intent to strengthen it. After collecting all nine types of Dao lightning, he was able to master it in two months. Novessence Water '- One of the nine secret arts developed by Daolord Allgod. The user trains in this technique similarly to how they train in the Novessence Thunder, but take in chaos water and Dao water instead of lightning. Ji Ning acquired this from the Sword Palace's Pavilion of Mysteries. Like the Novessence Thunder, Ning has completed the World God section of the technique where he took in nine types of chaos water and merged them together. Ning also took in seven types of Dao water and can use the different types of Dao water separately to attack. Ning can also combine the Dao lightning and water together to use the Heptastar Duality Formation to fight. After learning about alchemy from the Paragon of Pills, Ning was able to combine 4 of the dao water together into a Quadressence water. Recently after becoming a Daolord of the 1st step Ning was finally able to combine all 7 of the dao water together to create Septessence water technique. He is able to combine the attack together with Septessence thunder technique in addition to the Yin-Yang Sword Domain of the Omega Sword Dao to create a very powerful lightning-water domain. After collecting all nine types of Dao water, he was able to master it in half a month. '''Novessence Fire '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao fire. Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos fire and Dao fire. It took over a month for Ji Ning to master it. 'Novessence Earth '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao earth. Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos earth and Dao earth. It took over two months for Ji Ning to master it. 'Novessence Metal '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao metal. Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos metal and Dao metal. It took over three months for Ji Ning to master it. 'Novessence Wood '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao wood. Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao alliance, along with the nine types of chaos wood and Dao wood. It took Ji Ning less than two years to master this (no specific time was given, but Novessence Light, the one that took Ji Ning the longest time, made him spend nearly two years). 'Novessence Wind '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao wind. Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos wind and Dao wind. As with Novessence Wood, no exact time was given, but it definitely took him less than two years to master this. 'Novessence Light '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao light (I don't actually know what it's called, as it hasn't actually been mentioned in the translations yet. If someone knows what it really is called from the raws or Patreon chapters, feel free to change this). Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos light and Dao light. It took Ji Ning nearly two years to master this, and it was also the secret art that took him the longest time to master. 'Novessence Void '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao darkness (this sounds so stupid... someone please come along and make a better name for this). Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos darkness and Dao darkness. It is considered the most powerful and theoretically, the hardest of the nine secret arts, but Ji Ning was able to master it in just eight months. '''Grand Diffraction Sword(GDS) - Sword Hegemon create it at a Hegemon-level secret art. Three stage. The very first stage of this technique was already comparable to the nine novessence arts.Third stage would be able to beat archons senless with a casual strike.Create a ‘sea of diffracted light' which produce energy need for the GDS the bigger the sea is the more powerful GDS will be but GDP requiring an extremely high level of insight many different aspects of the Dao of the Sword with when is use as attack is unpredictable and ephemeral, almost like the waves of the sea in that it came crashing down upon foes in an endless cycle. Its power was spread out across countless streams of sword-ki. Ning has mastered the first two stances. He still does not have materials for the third stage. Lumisword Godwings(LSGW) - Hegemon-level secret art. Three stage. Ji Ning's Jindan chaos region lay the actual golden wings, which were akin to a type of magic treasure.Power increase when wings began to grow more and more complicated as well as larger in size. This special art focused all of its power into that pair of wings to unleash an attack.Physical magnificent of LSGW is a pair of golden wings which radiated an aura of incomparably sword-ki. Training of LSGW require an extremely high level of insight into the Dao of the Sword. Ning has currently mastered the first two sentences. Other Techniques ??? - ten archon level techniques Ji Ning made to eomega sword dao earn the stonefire pearl. The archon techniques were based of omega sword dao, heartforce illusions, the daos of fire, water, lightning, space, formations, metal, wood, and earth Everlasting- Ji Ning after his failed daomerge, found a sithe technique to recombine the true soul after collapse from a failed daomerge. During his last seconds of life just when his truesoul collapse he compeleted the technique. * [Truesoul Everlasting Technique] The technique he created gives you a mind that can outlast the truesoul when it collapses after failed merging. You can recombine the fragments and try the daomerge again. Art- A torturing technique possessed by the Black-White College’s Dao Repository Vault. Heartseep Technique-''' unique and secret binding technique '''Eighteen Fiendgods - Allows the user to create eighteen clones * First Level - Splits the body into eighteen clones with the same level of cultivation, but only a fraction of the power of the original * Second Level - Uses various treasures to restore each clone to the same level of power as the original body before it was split. * Third Level- Allows all 18 Clones to recombine and separate at while. When they combine the single body increases in power explosively. True Body - Can fuse bodies from the same source back together. Leafpill Chapters- The alchemy arts of the Paragon of Pills. It is a slow, systemized guide to alchemy, allowing Ning reach the level of his retainer, Pillsaint, almost immediately upon obtaining the technique. If Ning focused his efforts on it, he would easily surpass Daolord Allgod in alchemy. Ning received this from the Paragon of Pills after loaning the Hegemon's armor to her for a month. Vitalis - All living creatures had their own, distinct life auras. These auras came from the distinctive characteristics of their souls and truesouls. No type of divine ability or transformation could truly disguse this. The likes of the Arcane Art and other similar techniques could mask or simulate certain aura ‘leaks’, but the intrinsic life aura itself could not be changed! The aura each soul and truesoul had was the best way of verifying or attesting to who a person was. But… this Vitalis technique can actually change a truesoul’s life aura! Daoheart - This Daoheart technique… once you use it, you’ll suffer such tremendous agony that you’ll feel as though you’ve been hit by redscatter venom but it makes your dao heart stronger scrying - this technique follows karma to kill all clones and the primaltwin of the target References Category:Ji Ning